The Beginning of Our Forever
by HaZeL-iRiS
Summary: The start of Jacob and Renesmee's relationship, what and who will they have to face to be able to be together? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters that are from the Twilight Saga, belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

RPOV

I don't know what time it was, and honestly I didn't care. After the long shopping trip I had with Aunt Alice, the only thing I wanted to be doing was seeing the inside of my eyelids and the sweet images that my mind produced.

It seemed like only seconds after my head hit my pillow that the phone to my house started ringing. I groaned and buried myself deeper into my soft bed, covering my head with my comforter. I heard the beep and then my own voice come on as a greeting, 'You reached the Cullen Residence, we're not here to answer the phone, obviously. So, leave us a message and we'll get back to you…maybe.' Curse you chipper Nessie, it's too early to hear your voice. I heard the loud beep and then the deep voice that I would love to hear any other time, but right now. "Ness, Nessie, Nes-sie, I know you're there pick up. Come on Ness, get your lazy butt up and pick up the phone."

"Shut up," I said into my comforter.

"Okay well you're probably still in your bed and yelling at me to shut up," he chuckled and I nodded as a response, "so, you probably haven't realized that your parents aren't there, they went hunting. So, I'm on my way over there, and your butt better be up by the time I get there. I'll see you in ten," he said then I heard the message cut off. I rolled my eyes and turned over in my bed, soon enough I was back in my dreamland.

I was dreaming about sitting on top of one of my favorite cliffs in La Push, watching the sun set when suddenly I started sliding down, slowly sliding. I tried to cling onto something, but it was like something was pulling me. I jumped awake and realized something, or rather someone was pulling me. "Jake," I groaned.

"Come on, Nessie. Up we go," he grabbed my arm and suddenly I was over his shoulder.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I yelled hitting him on his back.

"Nope, you had your chance," he laughed.

He carried me into the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. He started the shower, and as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the counter, I felt cold water flung on me. I turned to glare at him angrily, but turned into a playful one when I saw his smile and my anger melted away instantly. He turned his back to me once again, to fix the water temperature.

Once the water warmed up he turned to look at me, "Hurry up you've got ten minutes."

I scoffed, "That's not even enough time to wash my hair."

"Well, maybe if you would have gotten up when I called you, you could've had more time to get ready," he said in an accusing tone.

"Easy for you to say, do you know how tired I was yesterday? And what's the big rush anyway?"

He shrugged, "I thought we could do something today, you know hang out. It's beautiful out, maybe go to the beach."

"Well, the beach will still be there in an hour." I said rolling my eyes; I swear sometimes he didn't have any patience.

"Fine" he huffed giving up, "but if you're not ready in an hour, you're going as you are," he got this look on his face that I couldn't place, but before I could decipher his expression he quickly snapped out of it.

We didn't say anything for a minute, until I finally spoke up, "Well, are you going to stand there while I take a shower or what?" I laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled looking embarrassed, which was funny because Jake never looked like he was embarrassed. He hurried towards the door, while telling me he would wait for me in the living room.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as he ran into the door, because he wasn't watching where he was going, "Are you okay, Jake?" I asked once I was sure I was under control.

"Yah, I'm good, no blood shed," he smirked as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I got undressed and stepped into the shower.

The water was just right, and it felt so good beating down on my skin. I wanted to spend the whole hour in the shower, but I knew that Jake would have a cow if I wasn't ready soon, and it wouldn't really be acceptable to go to the beach in just a bath towel. I was glad that Jake came over, and we were going to hang out. I had missed him these last few weeks, with him being busy with the pack and working at the shop, we barely saw each other. Once I finished taking my shower, I wrapped the towel firmly around my chest and stepped out of the tub.

I walked out of the bathroom and could hear the TV on in the living room. I walked down the hall, into my room and closed the door behind me. The closet I had in my room was stocked with clothes; it was a walk-in and had a section for every season. I have to admit; I liked fashion, but I rarely saw a reason to dress up since most of my days were spent at home, or doing something with Jake at La Push.

I got dressed in my new red bikini, a turquoise and red plaid shirt, shorts, and black and white flip flops. I left my shirt unbuttoned and just tied it at my waist. I grabbed my turquoise rimmed sunglasses and placed them on the top of my head, then grabbed a beach bag, and my cell phone. I examined the way I looked in the mirror on my way out the closet door; I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. The red bikini looked really good against my skin and accentuated my curves just right, the plaid shirt let me show enough skin, but still left something to the imagination, and the shorts were short, but made the outfit just perfect. I decided to leave my damp hair down in its natural ringlets, but grabbed a hair tie in case I got hot. I grabbed one of my blankets and threw it in my bag for us to lie on.

I made a stop to the bathroom to get some towels for Jake and I, then made my way into the living room where Jake was waiting. Jake was sitting slouched on the couch flipping through the channels. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him from the entrance. He turned his head to look at me, and when he saw me his eyes grew to twice their normal size.

"You're wearing that?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Um…yeah. What's wrong with it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "N-nothing, it's j-just…w-what happened to your other bathing suits? Y-you know the ones that c-covered your- you."

"I grew out of all my one pieces, and Aunt Alice said I looked better in…these kind." I said gesturing to my bikini top, where his eyes were lingering. "Why you don't…like it?" I asked, sounding nervous. I don't why or what brought on these feelings I was having, but I felt like I would break down and cry if he didn't approve.

"No, it's just- I've just never seen you in…something like that." The way he was looking at me was the same look he got in the bathroom, but this time it was like he was studying me from head to toe, like I was a gem he just found in a pile of rocks. The way he was looking at me made my face warm up and made me shift my body nervously.

"Jake," I said breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh?" he asked as he snapped out of it.

"Maybe we should get going, you know while it's still today." I said jokingly.

He chuckled, "Whatever, it's your fault why we're going so late anyway." He stood up and reached for my hand, I complied. We headed out the door and Jake led me to the passenger side of his rabbit. Jake held the door open as I climbed into the passenger seat, and then shut it for me. He went around the driver's side and within a few seconds we were off to First Beach.

We sat in comfortable silence as we drove down the wooded high way to La Push. Once Jake parked the car, we both got out and hand-in-hand made it down the shore of the beach. We found a perfect spot for us to sit and I laid a blanket down for the both of us. I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes and sat on the blanket, while Jake laid down next to me. I sat just watching the waves roll in and everyone that was attempting to surf on them. Jake tugged on my arm and I complied by lying down on his arm, he pulled my closer and turned to his body towards mine. I closed my eyes and just soaked in the sun's rays. I could feel Jake's other arm come across my body and his hand on my hip. "Hmmm…so warm."

He chuckled and his breath tickled my skin, making me shiver, "What? Me, or the sun."

"Both." I giggled.

Jake laughed also, "I remember your mom would call me her own personal sun."

"Well, now you're mine. I'm just lucky I have two." I smirked.

"Hmmm," Jake started stroking the skin on my hip with his thumb, making a surge of tingles go down my spine. "I think you're MY sun."

I laughed, "Why is that?"

"Because my whole world revolves around you." I could just imagine his smile as he said that.

I snorted, "You're so corny."

He chuckled, "Corny or not, it's true."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. I bit my lip and processed it, what did that mean?

"Ness?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he nuzzled his face into the side of my head.

I suppressed the shiver wanting to come out of me as I answered, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" he asked as he kissed my ear lobe, and my breath hitched. Okay, this is not the Jacob I'm used to. I'm used to him shoving me and chasing me and throwing me into the air. What was happening? I felt different, like I liked him talking to me like this, and…touching me this way.

"Just about stuff."

He sighed, "You're killing me Nessie, am I gonna have to pry it out of you?" he asked while using his hold on my hip to turn my body to face him. He used that hand to take off my sunglasses and then wrapped his arm around my back, bringing me closer to him.

I shook my head in response to his question. Giving in, I placed my hand on his cheek and let him feel all the emotions and feelings I was feeling at the moment through my gift. I showed him all the emotions I felt when he touched me now, the way he looked at me, the way he spoke to me, and then I asked him the question I wanted answered, 'What is this feeling?'.

He pulled my hand away, and pulled it to his lips and kissed my fingers, my breath sped up at the sensation of his warm plump lips on my skin. "Attraction," was the only thing he said.

I was too dazed to figure out what he was saying, so I responded by asking, "What?"

He chuckled, and his hand came to my face to stroke my cheek, "The feeling…is attraction. You're attracted to me…and I'm very attracted to you." My breath sped up and suddenly everything just clicked. My heart felt like it was soaring, and was trying to escape out of my chest. "Nessie?" he asked as he came closer to my face and his hand went to the back of my head.

I couldn't think straight as I felt his sweet, hot breath on my lips. He was only inches away, "Hmmm?" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"Do you mind if I…Can I…" he took a deep breath. I would let him do anything he wanted, if he would just press his lips to mine.

"JAKE!" Curses.

****Author's Note: So, what do ya'll think? I was suddenly hit with a stroke of inspiration, hope it lasts. Please Review and let me know how you like it so far. **

**Thanx! :)  
**


End file.
